One Last Time
by ariskadesy
Summary: [DRABBLE] "I thought letting you go would get easier every time I do it again, but it gets only harder. Especially when it comes to the one last time." [Fanfic IronStrange pertamaku, RnR please!]


**ONE LAST TIME**

**[SPOILER END GAME ALERT!!]**

...

Hari itu, dua sosok lelaki tampak duduk bersampingan di tepi danau. Bersantai menikmati senja dan juga menikmati cheese burger mereka.

"Sangat sunyi sekali."

"Ya sangat sunyi. Oh tunggu!" Lelaki yang memakai alat bantu yang bersinar di dadanya menghentikan perkataan lelaki di sampingnya.

"Danau ini yang sunyi atau suasana canggung diantara kita ini?"

Lelaki di sampingnya yang berjuluk Doctor Strange tertawa kecil.

"Ah mungkin keduanya." Ia tersenyum dan dibalas senyum tipis Tony.

Suasana kembali hening. Stephen yang tak tahan dengan keterdiaman lawan bicaranya mulai membuka mulutnya kembali.

"Tony, aku sudah berusaha untuk-"

"Cukup, Doc. Aku tahu kau akan membicarakan apa." Tony memotong percakapan tersebut dengan cepat. Ia sangat tahu perasaan Stephen saat ini.

Dia sudah berusaha berulangkali untuk menyelamatkan semesta tanpa menghilangkan satu nyawa sekalipun. Namun satu-satunya kemenangan yg dilihatnya hanyalah salah satu kesedihan terberatnya hingga sekarang.

"Wong akan sangat sedih melihatmu seperti ini. Sudahlah." Tambah Tony.

Stephen terdiam kembali. Wajah sedihnya tidak bisa tergambarkan oleh kata-kata saat ini. Pandangan mereka bertemu satu sama lain seakan menyiratkan kerinduan mendalam dari lubuk hati keduanya.

"Jagalah Peter untukku, eum?"

"Oh Spider-boy itu?"

Tony tertawa. Ah jika saja Peter sekarang berada disini, dia akan marah besar dan segera mengoreksinya dengan kalimat 'Aku Spider-Man, Doc!'

"Anak itu sangat baik kau tahu. Sangat polos dengan segala keberaniannya melawan kejahatan. Aku sangat kagum."

Stephen memandang wajah rindu Tony terhadap 'anak didik'nya tersebut.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Tawar Stephen.

Tony terkejut. "Tidak! Tidak tidak jangan! Dia akan sedih melihatku kembali dan tak akan bisa memulai hidup barunya tanpaku sebagai 'mentor'nya."

Dokter tersebut menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Dia juga merindukanmu, Tony. Dia benar-benar mengagumimu sebagai sosok ayah dikehidupannya."

Tony menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Huh bagaimana kau tahu? Apa kau penyihir yang bisa membaca hati seseorang?"

"Memangnya selama ini bukannya kau menganggapku penyihir?" Kekeh Stephen.

"Ya, penyihir yang datang ke pesta ulang tahun anak kecil dan membuatkannya balon binatang. Sangat amat keren sekali."

Keduanya tertawa keras akan sindirian Tony tersebut. Sesekali mereka memakan cheese burger yang ada di tangan mereka kembali, hampir terlupakan karena percakapan panjang mereka.

"Morgan dan Peter mulai dekat akhir-akhir ini. Membicarakan berbagai hal, mulai dari semua kebiasaanmu hingga semua penelitian dan rancangan robotmu itu. Selalu tentangmu, Tony."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Tony menghela nafas lega mendengar cerita Stephen.

"Kenapa pendek sekali? Apa kau tak ingin mendengar kabar putri kesayanganmu lebih jauh?"

"Aku takut, Doc. Aku takut merindukannya lebih dalam. Kau tahu, dia mencintaiku 3000 banyaknya. Tentu perasaanku dan perasaannya terhubung satu sama lain, sama juga halnya pada Pepper. Aku tak ingin mereka sedih berlarut-larut."

Stephen terhenyak pada kata-kata lelaki di sampingnya. Ia mulai menggeser badannya menghadap ke arah Tony.

"Tony.."

"Ya?"

"Boleh ku katakan sesuatu hal yang penting padamu?"

"Silahkan." Tony juga merubah posisi duduknya menghadap ke depan badan Stephen. Ia siap mendengarkan.

"Aku.. mencintaimu, Tony."

"Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mengatakannya sebelum kau pergi. Aku sangat menyesal."

Tony tertawa kecil. "I know, Doc."

"Huh?" Stephen terheran. Apa maksud lelaki di depannya ini?

"Aku tahu kau sudah tertarik padaku saat pertama kita bertemu. Ah, pesonaku ini memang tak bisa dikalahkan oleh siapapun. Bahkan Cap pun mungkin masih memiliki perasaan padaku." Tony terkekeh saat mengatakannya.

"Tony, aku serius."

"Aku juga sama seriusnya denganmu, Doc. Lalu apa kata-kata yang kau harapkan muncul dari mulutku ini?"

Stephen menundukkan kepalanya. Ia takut untuk menjawabnya.

Tony yang melihat Stephen diam mendengus kesal. "Oh come on! Kau tak tahu betapa sengsaranya aku tak bisa meihatmu selama 5 tahun itu, Doc?!"

Sang dokter terkejut dengan pernyataan kesal Tony. "Aku sangat putus asa melihatmu pergi begitu saja menjadi debu di planet yang bahkan aku tak tahu namanya!"

"Tony, kau tidak bercanda kan?"

"Apakah ini terlihat sebagai lelucon bagimu? Kemarilah, peluk aku!" Tony membentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, memberikan isyarat agar lelaki di depannya memeluknya.

Stephen segera memeluk Tony erat. Tony yang dipeluknya mengelus punggung sang dokter, menenangkannya yang sedang gemetar.

"Andai aku tahu ini lebih awal. Maafkan aku, Tony. Sungguh maafkan aku." Suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. Tepukan pelan dari tangan Tony ke punggungnya tidaklah cukup baginya untuk bisa tenang.

"Cukup. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu kembali. Aku muak." Sahut Tony.

"Oh Tony, bisakah kau memanggil namaku untuk terakhir kalinya?" Ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa tidak, Stephen. Stephen Strange. Doctor Stephen Strange." Tony tersenyum sambil memegang pipi Stephen.

"My love.." Lanjutnya lagi.

Ciuman manis tak terhindarkan dari keduanya. Saling mengungkapkan rasa sayang, rasa cinta yang tak terbendung melalui ciuman tersebut.

Dan ketika ciuman keduanya selesai, Stephen tak lantas membiarkan tubuh di depannya diam saja. Ia kembali memeluknya erat sambil mencium pipi lelaki tersebut.

Tony tertawa geli. "Aku tak menyangka berciuman denganmu sangatlah nikmat sekligus geli."

Stephen memegang kepala Tony dan menatap kedua bola matanya dalam-dalam. "Aku akan selalu merindukanmu, Tony."

Lelaki tersebut menimpalinya dengan senyuman. "Waktuku tak banyak lagi, Stephen."

Pandangan Stephen mulai kabur tertutup oleh linangan air mata. Perlahan bayangan seorang Tony Stark memudar berubah menjadi kupu-kupu cantik.

"One last time, I love you Stephen. Jangan bersedih. Berbahagialah untukku. Demi aku. Aku mencintaimu."

Bayangan tersebut pun sepenuhnya berubah menjadi kupu-kupu. Terbang menuju danau yang mulai gelap meninggalkan Stephen dengan isakan tangisnya.

~~~

"Eum, Doc?" Malam pun tiba dan Peter melihat seorang Stephen Strange tengah termenung sendiri di tepi danau.

Peter mendekati lelaki tersebut dan duduk di sampingnya. "Ada apa, Doc?"

Stephen tersenyum dan mengusap kedua matanya. "Tidak apa. Oh God kau benar-benar mirip Tony." Ia mengusap kepala Peter yang bingung dengan ucapannya tersebut. Mengapa ia tiba-tiba dikaitkan dengan Mr Stark?

"Baiklah jika kau bilang tidak apa. Apa kau tadi menggunakan reality stone itu, doc?"

"Ya, hanya sebentar."

"Oh apakah kau menggunakannya untuk melihat lagi wajah Mr. Stark? Aku juga ingin-"

"Stop, Peter. Tony tidak akan menyukainya."

Peter terlihat kecewa mendengar peringatan Stephen. Seketika Stephen merasa bersalah dan memeluknya.

"Tony sangat menyayangimu, cukup ingatlah kenanganmu bersamanya. Dia pasti akan sangat senang." Stephen tersenyum merasakan Peter yang mengangguk di pundak kanannya. Tony benar, Peter adalah anak yang baik.

"Oh ya aku baru ingat, doc! Cap menyuruhku menemuimu untuk mengambil reality stone nya. Ia akan mengembalikannya ke masa lampau, eum.. katanya." Kata Peter sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Sang dokter tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Peter. "Baiklah, katakan padanya aku akan segera menuju markas setelah ini."

Ku kira, dengan berusaha melepas dan melupakanmu akan membuatku menjadi baik.

Namun ternyata, mengingatmu dalam kenanganku jauh lebih baik untukku melanjutkan hidup walau itu semua harus kulalui tanpamu.

...

**_Author's note_**

Hi bagi yang sudah membaca fanfict abal-abal ini, makasih banget

Aku emang lagi kesemsem sama couple ini sejak Infinity War sih dan bener-bener kecewa pas liat endingnya di End Game. :((

Sebagai bentuk protes dan kekesalan yang tiada ujung, akhirnya muncullah tulisan jelek ini :")

Maafkan aku yang ga bisa menggambarkan karakter Tony dan Stephen jadi lebih hidup, karena aku termasuk masih baru di fandom MCU.

Barusan ngehype waktu Thor Ragnarok sih

Btw yang baca ini di Ffn, aku juga upload ff ini di wattpad dan lebih sering upload disana. Usernamenya ariskadsy follow ya ehee


End file.
